


Transformations

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [53]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: adddictions, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed always has the ability to amaze her.<br/>Disclaimer;  Arakawa owns these characters, I just play with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformations

X X X

Ed used to shock Winry with his alchemy transmutations. It really was amazing, the things he could do. Even if some of the things he did were just as amazingly stupid – like the first time he changed her automail into a weird sword-thing – the sheer amount of power he had at his fingertips astounded her.

That it didn’t really change Ed’s personality was something Winry had never thought about, at least not when they were kids. Losing his arm and leg had only slowed him down for a little while – at least once the soldier came and spoke to Ed, he went back to being a foolish brat. And then he and Al were gone for four years – but when they came back to Rezembool, it was like they’d never gone anywhere. Ed still kept his mouth shut about important things, and they still yelled at each other when he did. Al still kept his brother’s secrets.

But all that changed, starting with Scar’s attack. It was still changing. Ed had his arm back. They’d gotten Al’s body back. The country wasn’t in danger of being destroyed from inside any more. And the Elrics had finally stopped wandering and came home.

It was weird just having Ed around all the time, underfoot and in the way. The neighbor boy who used to annoy her so much had helped win a war, had brought his brother back, had survived everything thrown at him and _transformed_ to this tall, astoundingly handsome young man, one whose voice had changed, and shoulders had broadened. A young man who smiled a lot, and, despite giving up his alchemy, seemed finally to be at peace.

Maybe it wasn’t really that amazing Winry thought his peace was the best thing of all.

X X X


End file.
